


Tristan

by Lady_Rhey



Series: All the Kings Men [6]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rhey/pseuds/Lady_Rhey





	1. Meeting Master

A lifeless purgatory.That’s what becoming a servant had brought me.Though I could not argue about it being a fitting end....or rather beginning....to the tragedy that befell my heart at the hands of the woman I had loved, I had my reservations regarding the nature of service I was to provide should my Master be deemed unworthy of my esteem. 

 

There was still guilt over leaving Arthur, though it’s sting over time became dull, and I began to wonder, if faced with the same dilemma, would I do it again?

 

To say my desire to become a servant was an act of atonement, was to define my involvement in the tragedies of my life as solely my fault.Though this is truly how I felt, I began to wonder if dying in obscurity wouldn’t have been more appropriate. 

 

These were the things I pondered as my essence wandered endlessly, the Hall of Hero’s.At least until a voice pierced the darkness of both my mind and heart.

 

With the blood of my tears

And the desperation of my soul

Through the purity of my convictions

And the passion held in suspended ecstasy

 

I call upon a servant whose loyalty and purpose

Transcends time and devours all doubt

Whose aspirations reach as far as the depth of their soul

Whose compass is true

 

May they join with me in my hour of need

So we may vanquish those who fracture the world

Providing mercy when it is just and damnation when it is warranted

 

Come to me and find your purpose

For I am your star

And you are my salvation.

 

Could I serve one so strong in their will to live?Though their message lacked a certain je ne sais quoi, it held a finality similar to Arthur’s that drew me to it.

 

——————————

 

When the light of the summon died, I found myself face to face with a scowling female of medium build.She was pretty, but not remarkable in any way that I could see and she had an heir of command that seemed absolute. 

 

A woman of no nonsense it seemed. In all honesty I could have done worse. 

 

“Am I to presume you are my Master?”I asked without emotion.

 

“I would prefer if you saw me as more of a comrade than a Master.I have no intention of treating you as a slave.Especially with how ill equipped I’m sure you would be as a slave with that beautiful complexion and feminine beauty.About the only thing you would be good as is a sex slave and that’s not my bag.”She said with a dismissive gesture.“Is it safe to presume you are Tristan?”

 

“That I am.”

 

“Well I appreciate you answering my summons Tristan.It is my hope you learn to value me as much as you did Arthur before you left him.”

 

Blunt isn’t she?No matter.At least there shouldn’t be any games.

 

——————————

 

I had always thought myself a pretty good judge of character.In the case of Rhey, it seems my views ion first seeing her were not entirely accurate.

 

“Tristan?”She asked as she sat next to me and watched me restring my bow before practice.

 

“What is it?”I asked without looking at her.

 

“Why did you allow yourself to take the love potion Isolde gave you?”She reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear as she watched my eye for any hint of emotional reaction. 

 

“I told you I had no idea she had given me a love potion.”

 

She sighed.“I still don’t believe you.You harbored feelings for her that you chose not to act on due to your love of your uncle.The love potion only enhanced those, yet you chose not to find a cure once you were made aware of the potion in your system.It seems so uncharacteristic of you to act to recklessly and selfishly.”

 

“And how would you know so much about my character?”I reached up

To attach the string to the top of my bow.

 

“I’m a huge fan of period romances as well as Arthurian legend.You have always been one of my favorites, though you are far more handsome and austere than I would have imagined.”

 

It was always hard to understand Rhey’s compliments.She said them so matter of factly without the girlish flirting that it seemed more like praise than an omission of interest.If it hadn’t been for her reaching up to tuck my hair back, I would have dismissed it entirely, but she had a habit of staring at me, though it seemed more observational than predatory.

 

“Are you always so critical of people?”

 

“Only people I’m interested in.”

 

“And why are you interested in me?I have given you no reason to seek my

interest.”

 

“You’re my partner.I need to know everything about you.Besides, who knows what will become of our relationship.At least if you die, I will be able to accurately record your story.”

 

Sometimes her responses were so infuriating.She acted a lot like Merlin in that regard and it brought me back to a time where my guard wasn’t always up and my emotional wounds had time to heal.

 

That was the one thing that had struck me as odd about becoming a servant.My first time summoned I realized I no longer had the desire to be in love with Isolde.I remembered the love, but I was no longer “in love” with her.It was as if becoming a servant had wiped my slate clean. 

 

As a result, I had found myself free to indulge in my affections for women, but none had held my interest.Though now seemed no different, something about Rhey kept nagging me.She was both forward with what could be taken as attraction as well as evasive, turning

A complete 180 and going in a completely different direction than her original comment.

 

I had no firm basis for what she might be feeling or thinking. 

 

I strung my bow and stood up, offering her my hand to help her up even though she didn’t need it.

 

“Thank you.”

 

I nodded and then walked the few feet to stand in line with the archery target.Nothing cleared my mind like archery practice.My hands moved on their own, allowing my mind to wander as it saw fit.

 

I felt her eyes on me, though she seemed to be eyeing me more as a man than for my archery skills.I could feel her eyes travel over my body and it caused me to miss my next 3 shots. 

 

“Damnit.Could you not stare at me like I’m some piece of met you want to butcher.”I said with more anger than intended.

 

“My apologies, you are just so gorgeous when you are practicing.It’s like

Your whole body becomes one fluid machine and I can see your whole body tense and release inch by inch as you shoot.What girl wouldn’t stare, but if it bothers you I’ll leave.” 

 

She gets up to leave and I feel an odd loneliness......almost a dissociation.

 

“You don’t have to leave.Why don’t you join me and give your eyes something constructive to do.”

 

She looks at me a second the walks towards me. 

 

“I have never used a bow so you will have to teach me.”

 

———————————

 

She was a quick learner, though teaching her didn’t relieve the growing frustration I felt at being close to her.I had to press my body against hers to show her proper stance, causing me to realize she was both solid and soft of frame in all the right places.As my cheek came parallel with the side of her face, I took in the intoxicating scent of her hair making me lol for reasons to be close to her just to indulge in it again.

 

By the time she was good enough to fire on her own, I had become the one who stared with wandering eyes over her, though she seemed unaffected if she even noticed at all.Her focus was as dedicated as Arthur’s when he put his mind to it, which in its own way was frustrating.Why should I be the one plagued with conflicting thoughts? 

 

My mind was suddenly brought back to reality when She hit me in the chest with the mitts of the arrows she had pulled from the target. 

 

“That’s 10 rounds and I feel like I’m getting worse.Can we try again tomorrow?”

 

“If you wish.”I walk towards the weapons locker. Where I show her where to place her weapons after she does some simple maintenance and integrity checks.

 

“Thank you for teaching me.You are an excellent teacher.”

 

I raise an eyebrow.“You are quite the willing student.You remind me a lot of Arthur when he was set with a task.He always faces it head on with complete concentration and dedication.I look forward to seeing your progress.”

 

That’s when she smiles and it feels like my heart stops for a second.It was the same completely genuine, heartfelt, innocent, open smile Isolde used to give me during the fledgling days of our love before things got complicated. 

 

“Same time tomorrow then.I look forward to it.Unfortunately now I have to check in with HQ. I’ll meet up with you later.” 

 

Then she walks up and kisses me on the cheek.“See you later Tristan.”Then she is gone.

 

“Until then my lady.”I say to myself knowing full well I have begun to lose my heart to this woman, whose appeal is far from intentional but just as over powering in their subtlety. 


	2. Picnic In The Forest

"So I was thinking we could take practice offsite today." I said casually as I sat on the bed and half stared at Tristan as he cleaned his armor.

 

Setting his breast piece in his lap, he lifted his soft red eyes up to meet mine causing my heart to lurch.  "You were were you?  I see no reason we couldn't do that.  Did you have someplace in mind?"

 

I smile, secretly elated he agreed.  "I was talking to Robin and he said he uses the outdoor archery course set up along the trail East of HQ that ends in a clearing."

 

"I know the one, though you could have just asked me instead if you needed ideas."  Tristan than turned his head and began fiddling with his breast plate, leading me to believe the mention of Robin's name had bothered him, which I had hoped it would. 

 

I couldn't deny I was attracted to Tristan, so trying to make him jealous in little ways just to see if he had any feelings towards me didn't seem horrible.  I really had talked to Robin.....and barely left without getting violated, the perv.

 

"My apologies my esteemed archer."  I said with a smirk as I hopped off the bed and walked over to him, watching him casually attempt to look more busy with his armor despite his fingers slipping carelessly over the knots at the grooves.  "I will make sure to come to you with any further questions I have." 

 

Then I stood behind him and placed my left hand on his shoulder as my right gently cupped the right side of his head as I bent to kiss his crown. 

 

Though the gesture was brief, he froze and I could swear almost stopped breathing for a second. 

 

"I'll go get the things I need so, meet me at the East entrance to HQ in 30?"  I said before releasing my hands and turning to  walk towards the door. 

 

As much as I wanted to, I didn't look back and see the pink hue of his cheeks and flustered look on his face as he looked at me sideways as I left. 

 

——————————————

 

30 minutes later, I met Tristan at the East entrance with my bow on my back, my quill of arrows resting against my ass (Link Breath of the Wild style), and my arm slung through a basket. 

 

Tristan eyes it questioningly.

 

"I haven't eaten and I thought a picnic would be nice while we were out."  Then I smile and attempt to walk past him, but he slips his arm through the handle and spins me around before sliding it away from my arm so he can carry it and offer me his other arm in exchange.  All without upsetting anything in the basket.

 

It is my turn to blush and turn my head, earning me a priceless half smile as he says, "My lady, it is unseemly for you to over burden yourself.  Shall we go?"

 

"We shall..." I say quietly.  "....but it is impractical for us to walk on such uncertain terrain in this fashion." 

 

Not looking up at him, I slide my fingers from the crook of his elbow, down his tricep and across his palm to link my fingers with his, allowing us to effectively hold hands.  "This should work much better."  I say before walking forward, tugging him slightly to follow. 

 

Though at a loss for words, he does not protest nor remove his hand.  We just walk in silence looking, but not looking, at each other to see what the other is thinking until we reach the first target. 

 

Setting the basket down, Tristen looks at your hands without saying anything, as if tearing his fingers from mine leaches his very life from his body. 

 

"Would you go first?  I'm....not quite ready."  I say sheepishly before squeezing his hand gently and slowly removing my fingers.

 

The immediate loss of warmth from my body radiated almost instantly from my hand out once our fingers separated and I furrowed my brow slightly.

 

"Are you alright?"  Tristan asked worriedly as his eyes looked over my face for any sign of distress. 

 

"Yes I'm.....I'll be ok.  Go ahead it's nothing."

 

He nods slightly, but I can tell he is fighting the same sense of loss as his fingers take a little longer to grasp an arrow than they typically do. 

 

As he finally takes one delicately between his fingers, balancing it with a fluid grace only angels and things of magic possess, my eyes become ensorcelled by his beauty. The way his face perfectly rests against the leanly muscled shoulder of his bow arm, the perfect symmetry of his body as his broad chest anchors his arms while his tight, perky ass becomes the fulcrum of his balance and power, the delicate features of his jaw....fingers....

 

The thunk of the arrow in the bullseye of the target jars me out of my daydream and I try not to blush at the direction my thoughts were going. 

 

“I’m not sure I could ever be as beautiful as you every time you shoot.”

 

“Better to be beautiful all the time, as you are, than only in the heat of the moment.”He says before turning to face me as his bow hand rests on the end of the bow now planted in the ground. 

 

I cannot stop the blush that washes my face in a bright red, being as caught off guard my his sincere declaration as I was. 

 

“You know it’s not nice to tease me Tristan.”I say with a pout before grabbing my bow harshly and walking brusquely past him to station myself before the target. 

 

As I notch my arrow, I can feel his eyes on me.I want to tell him not to look but ....that isn’t true.I can feel my body heat up and my hands quiver as I think about what his eyes are looking at.Closing my eyes I take a deep breath visualizing the target in front of me. 

 

When my mind calmed, I loose the arrow and with a sound of splintering wood, sliced Tristan’s arrow in half.I open my eyes and turn without looking at him as I walk to the basket, set down my bow and open the lid to pull out the blanket tucked inside. 

 

Walking a few paces, I spread it out before waking back to grab the basket before going to sit down on my knees at the far corner, setting the basket to my left.With a heavy sigh, I look at Tristan bashfully.“Are you gonna come sit?”

 

“Of course.My apologies.”Then he walks to sit in front of me, but is caught off guard when he sits and I reach out to take him by the back of the neck before pulling him down so the back of his head is in my lap. 

 

I reached in to the basket and took out a piece of dried peach.“Would you like something to eat?”I asked before bringing the dried fruit to his lips as my free hand hesitantly runs through his hair. 

 

He readjusted slightly before bringing his hand to the one that held the piece of peach and placing it over top of it in order to bring it to his lips. 

 

Taking the peach gently, he chewed and swallowed before bringing my palm to his lips and kissing it. 

 

“You do not need to trouble yourself my lady.I do not want you in discomfort.”

 

“You of all people should know I don’t do things I don’t want to.”I say reluctantly removing my hand from his and taking another item from the basket to his lips to eat. 

 

“What about you?”He asked without turning to look at my eyes. 

 

“I guess you will just have to feed me as well then.”

 

I had never seen him move so quickly in my life as he sat up and turned to grab a piece of apple from the basket and hesitantly place it at my lips. 

 

He was so gorgeous, I never stood a chance but I knew that when I set this day up.Looking coyly into his eyes, I take the piece up to his fingers into my mouth making sure my lips close over his fingers while my teeth just graze their tips as they bite a piece off. 

 

He watches me as I chew and swallow, before he drops the remainder to the blanket and puts his hand behind my head to pull me into a kiss. 

 

His lips are soft and tentative, but I can feel the budding desire behind them as his tongue plays with my bottom lip. 

 

A feast for fools, that is what I have created, but I savor it nonetheless for I have given him my heart and there is no turning back.


End file.
